dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Zero Hour: Chapter 1
In the wake of a ruin and desolated Earth stands one man...One man who just sat by and whatched as the all powerful Omega Shenron destroyed his home and killed his family. His name is Vegeta. Vegeta stood there staring up at the dark cloudy sky cursing at himself in his head. He was just to weak. If he would've been stronger he would've been able to help Kakkarott beat Omega and end the terror. Yet he was just to weak. Kakkarott, a fully powered Super Saiyan 4 wasn't strong enough to beat Omega. What help would've he have been anyway. Sure he was temporarily able to ascend to Super Saiyan 4 and sure he and Kakkarott were able to fuse and almost defeat Omega but that was only due to Bulma's blutz wave amplifier. Without that all he could do was ascend to Super Saiyan 2. Against Omega he was nothing. After the fusion failed to defeat Omega, tried to beat Omega with the Spirit Bomb. If only Omega wouldn't have shot Kakkarott in the heart. If only the Spirit Bomb didn't drop onto Gohan, Uub, Trunks, Pan, and the others. If only..... Everyone who was present there that day for the battle with Omega was dead. Pan, Trunks, Uub, Hercule, Chi-chi, Bulla, Bulma, Videl.....everyone. Vegeta was the only one left. He was alone. The dragonballs are all in Omega's possession. He can't wish any of his friends back. As he stood there, still with the gaping hole in his shoulder, he thought of how this could've been different. How it should've been. Him and Kakkarott should've beaten Omega when they were fused. Kakkarott should've fired the Spiritt Bomb sooner. None of that mattered now Vegeta was bleeding out. He knew there was no way to survive. Even if he did he knew he wasn't strong enough to beat Omega. It was the end of the road for him. His eyes began to slide shut. His consciousness slowly began to fade. "Kakkorott...." .......... Vegeta's eyes opened up again. It shocked him. He was dying! He died, he was sure of it! How did he live? He slowly began to realize that he wasn't on Earth anymore. He was in a very small bedroom. He was also wrapped tightly in a blanket. He ripped the blanket off to reveal that his shoulder had been healed. He also saw that he was covered in bandages. "Humph...Whoever healed my shoulder musn't of had the courtesy to heal the rest of me huh." Vegeta said to himself. He saw a window at the other end of the room. He stood up from the bed and walked over to it, completely ignoring the pain form his wounds. When he looked out he saw green grass that semed to extend out forever. "Where am I?" Vegeta asked himself. He saw a small door at the end of the room. He guessed he'd find out. When he walked out of the small bedroom, he found himsef outside. This place was lucious. Green grass everywhere. He looked to his left and was shocked to see Dende and King Kai sitting on a stone. When the saw him Dende's face lit upp with happiness. "Vegeta! You survived!" "Dende? Were you the one who healed my shoulder?" "Yes Vegeta. I found you unconscious near the battle site. Since you are the last Z fighter alive, I felt it was my responsibility as guardian of the Eath to insure that you survived." "Thanks a lot Dende. I appreciate it. I have a question though. Why didn't you heal me completey." "I can answer that question." King Kai chimed. "Why then." "Because Vegeta. As you know, when saiyans suffer damage in battle it gives them a boost in power. And this can only work at it's best if you heal normally." "But why? Why will me gaining power hellp?" "Because Vegeta. As fate would have it you're the last living Z fighter. Which means you're the only hope the Earth has left." "Humph. I'm a poor last hope then. I'm not even strong enough to hit Omega. You're wasting your time." "I would be if I sent you now. But no. I'm going to train you Vegeta. I'm going to make you even stronger than Goku." "St....stronger than Kakkarott!!" Vegeta thought to himself for a moment. He could feel his old saiyan pride seep back into him. A smile crossed his face. "Alright then. When do we start?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe Category:Vegeta Category:Characters